De Coeur et de Sang
by Natulcien Taralom
Summary: Two-Shot inspiré par la fin de l'animé Brotherhood. Hohenheim est vivant, Alphonse à l'hôpital. Ed se rends compte de sentiments envers une personne.


1  
Réalisation

 _Le « Jour Promis ». Ce jour où le premier Homonculus, celui qui avait déjà détruit Xerxes, avait tenté d'absorber toutes les âmes du pays et de devenir un Dieu. Ou du moins, ce que lui appelait Dieu. Pour ce faire, il avait utilisé cinq êtres humains ayant vu la porte de la vérité. En faisant des « sacrifices ». Cela faisait trois jours que l'incident avait eu lieu. Central se reconstruisait doucement, et l'on enterrait les morts._

 _Le gouvernement était pour l'instant provisoire. En attendant l'élection d'un nouveau chef des armées. Ainsi que la nomination de généraux. Tout allait devoir être revu. Mais le pays tournait encore. Il n'y avait pas de réelle urgence._

 _Edward ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout était terminé, il n'y avait plus de menace, Hohenheim l'avait assuré. Aucun autre homonculus n'avait été créé. Pourtant, quelque chose angoissait toujours l'adolescent aux yeux d'or. Tout allait bien pourtant. Enfin, il avait sacrifié sa capacité à faire de l'alchimie en échange du retour de son frère corps et âme. Certes il s'agissait là d'un prix particulièrement élevé, mais la récompense en valait la peine aux yeux de l'adolescent._

 _Alphonse n'était pas en état de se déplacer. Son corps était trop maigre, même si le lien qui l'avait relié à celui d'Edward lui avait évité de mourir devant la porte. Il faudrait encore un bon mois pour que le garçon puisse quitter l'hôpital. Malgré cet inconvénient, le cadet Elric était heureux. Il pouvait après tout de nouveau dormir, ressentir et manger. Winry était d'ailleurs venu spécialement de Resembool avec Pinako, et la blonde avait préparé une quiche pour Alphonse qui l'avait dévoré avec bonheur._

 _Pourtant, malgré tout, Edward n'allait pas bien._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis ce matin, quand il était allé voir son frère à l'hôpital._

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _ **Edward entra dans la chambre qu'occupait son petit-frère, fraichement revenu de la porte de la vérité. Celui-ci était assis dans son lit, un livre entre les mains, un morceau de quiche sur un plateau devant lui. Le blond sourit joyeusement.**_

 _ **_ Salut Al ! Comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **_ Bien Nii san, sourit le second blond. Papa doit passer me voir tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **Edward grimaça mais heureusement, son frère ne le vit pas et continua sur sa lancée.**_

 _ **_ Tu te rends compte Ed ? Non seulement j'ai retrouvé mon corps, mais en plus on va pouvoir rentrer t former une vraie famille.**_

 _ **_ Hein ?!**_

 _ **_ Ben oui, répondit Al. Papa va rentrer avec nous à Resembool et on sera une vraie famille tous les trois. Enfin, avec mamie Pinako et Winry aussi. On les invitera à diner de temps en temps.**_

 _ **Edward ne répondit pas à son frère, le laissant parler de ce futur qu'il imaginait. Lui aussi avait déjà rêvé de rentrer à Resembool avec son frère. Mais jamais il n'y avait inclus Hohenheim. Pour lui, l'homme les avait abandonnés et avait donc renoncé à être leur père.**_

 _ **A cet instant, Winry entra dans la chambre en souriant. Ed choisi ce moment pour quitter la pièce, ne voulant plus parler du futur. Car pour une raison chaque scène familiale qu'il imaginait avec son père biologique lui semblait sonner faux. Et il ne se voyait pas le dire à Alphonse car leur père était le seul sujet sur lequel celui-ci s'énervait. Et l'ancien alchimiste ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère si tôt après l'avoir enfin retrouvé.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

 _Edward avait quitté l'hôpital le plus vite possible, réussissant à éviter d'être rappelé par Winry qui avait voulu qu'il reste avec eux._

 _Il était maintenant là, assit sur un muret dans un parc non loin de l'hôpital, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. D'où venait ce malaise depuis qu'il avait parlé à son frère._

_ Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ?

 _Ed sursauta en entendant la voix. Il leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec sa grand-mère de cœur : Pinako Rockbell._

_ Mamie Pinako ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Al ?

 _La vieille femme sourit à son petit-fils de cœur avant de venir s'asseoir près du garçon._

_ Winry est avec lui. Et j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu peux tout me dire.

 _Le petit blond hésita._

_ Je sais même pas moi ce qui ne va pas mamie, soupira l'adolescent.

_ Je peux essayer de t'aider, sourit la vieille femme. Quand ça a commencé ?

 _Ed leva les yeux au ciel réfléchissant à comment répondre à sa grand-mère de cœur._

_ Ça a commencé après qu'Al ait parlé de rentrer à la maison.

_ Quand il parlé de famille je suppose, ajouta Pinako.

 _Surprit Ed acquiesça._

_ Je pense savoir ce qui ne va pas. Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à la comprendre tout seul.

 _Ed observa la vieille femme, attendant qu'elle lui explique. Parce que lui nageait dans le flou._

_ Tu es quelqu'un de rationnel Ed, continua la vieille femme.

_ Évidement ! répliqua e blond. Je suis un alchimiste, un scientifique !

_ Oui, oui, répondit Pinako. Enfin bref. Pour toi ce qui compte ce sont les choses concrètes. Pour toi la famille, ce sont les gens proches de toi. Ceux sur qui tu peux compter.

 _Ed acquiesça, Pinako n'avait pas tort. Après tout, ce qu'il reprochait à son père s'était de n'avoir jamais été là._

_ C'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment tu as renié Hohenheim. Pour toi cet homme n'est pas ton père. Donc quand Alphonse a évoqué votre famille en prenant en compte ton père biologique eh bien …

_ J'ai eu un problème avec ça.

_ C'est ça, approuva Pinako. Cependant, tu restes un être humain Ed. Donc, tu as forcément choisi un repère masculin dans ton entourage. Comme tu as sans doute choisi ton maître d'alchimie comme repère féminin après la mort de votre mère.

 _Ed baissa les yeux, réfléchissant aux paroles de la vieille femme._

_ Je suppose que tu as raison mamie. Mais … C'est quoi un père du coup ?

 _Pinako soupira, maudissant un peu Hohenheim d'être partit si tôt après la naissance des garçons. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un père. Et la mort de Trisha les avait sans doute brisés, en tout cas cela semblait être le cas d'Edward. Le pauvre enfant avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux adultes qui l'entouraient._

_ Un père Ed … Eh bien … C'est un homme qui est là pour toi. Qui te vient en aide et te conseille. Vers qui tu peux te tourner et en qui tu as confiance. C'est aussi un modèle, quelqu'un comme qui tu veux devenir.

_ Tu crois que j'ai quelqu'un comme ça mamie ? demanda l'adolescent troublé.

 _La vieille femme sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon._

_ Bien sûr petit idiot. Peut-être que tu ne t'en es simplement jamais rendu compte voilà tout.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT MARCHER DESSUS SANS LE FAIRE EXPRÊS !

 _La vieille femme rit de l'emportement du garçon qui ne changerait sans doute jamais. Elle se leva en souriant toujours et lui dit qu'elle allait monter voir son frère. Le blond acquiesça et se leva également. Il devait aller rendre sa montre d'argent au colonel puisqu'il ne pouvait plus pratiquer l'alchimie._

 _ **Zone du combat avec les Homonculus**_

 _L'alchimiste de flamme était comme pratiquement tous les alchimistes présents à Central, en train de participer aux réparations des dégâts causés par le combat du jour promis. Le tout avançait plutôt vite, grâce au pouvoir des alchimistes. Ceux-ci suivant tout de même les instructions de maçons et autres ouvriers du bâtiment, appelés pour superviser le travail._

_ Colonel ! appela Edward en arrivant sur les lieux.

 _L'alchimiste brun leva les yeux en entendant la voix de son subordonné. Il était également surpris de le voir là, pensant qu'il préférerait rester auprès de son frère fraichement retrouvé. L'homme se redressa pour rejoindre le garçon._

_ Eh bien Fullmetal je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, sourit l'alchimiste de flamme. Je pensais que te préfèrerait rester avec ton frère.

_ Longue histoire, répondit le garçon en faisant la moue. De toute façon il fallait que je vous rende ça.

 _Roy sembla ne pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent lui tende la montre d'argent._

_ Je peux plus faire d'alchimie, expliqua le blond. Il n'y a pas moyen que je reste alchimiste d'état.

_ Effectivement, répondit le brun. Mais ce n'était pas urgent, ça pouvait bien attendre quelques jours encore. Tu pouvais rester avec ton frère personne ne te l'aurait reproché.

 _Ed se gratta la tête, se rendant compte que son supérieur avait raison. Et alors qu'il le regardait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il répondait à un homme qui l'avait interpellé, il se rappela la façon dont l'homme avait retrouvé ses yeux._

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _ **La soirée était déjà bien avancée, mais tous étaient soulagés, l'affrontement était fini. Tout allait pouvoir être reconstruit.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, à cause de Pride qui avait forcé Roy à ouvrir la porte de la vérité, celui-ci avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Pour n'importe qui d'autre cela n'aurait pas posé de réel problème. Mais l'alchimiste de flamme était un militaire. Et ce handicap n'était pas acceptable pour un comatant. Il allait être mis à la retraite forcée dès que les responsables toujours vivants se rendraient compte de quelque chose. Et l'homme allait devoir abandonner l'idée de devenir généralissime et de changer le pays.**_

 _ **Du moins, c'est ce que tous pensaient. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur Marco n'arrive, avec dans sa poche une pierre philosophale.**_

 _ **_ Je suis touché docteur, lui avait dit Roy. Mais utiliser la pierre pour moi … Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer cela.**_

 _ **Le médecin alchimiste pouvait comprendre, mais visiblement il ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner.**_

 _ **_ Je ne vous parle pas de l'utiliser pour vous, mais pour le pays. Si vous ne prenez pas la place de Bradley il est fort probable que son successeur soit de la même trempe. Alors vous allez récupérer vos yeux, et prendre la place de Bradley Et ensuite vous allez changer ce pays.**_

 _ **Le docteur lui dit également que la pierre avait été créée à partir de la vie des habitants d'Ishbal, et que puisqu'il comptait venir en aide à ce peuple, les âmes de ceux contenus dans la pierre seraient sans doute ravis de l'aider lui. D'ailleurs, Mustang avait déjà demandé au général Armstrong de lui laisser Milles, l'Ishbal sous son commandement pour l'aider dans son projet.**_

 _ **Finalement, après avoir finalement obtenu l'accord du brun, mais également avec l'aval silencieux de tous les alchimistes présents, le docteur Marco avait utilisé la pierre.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

 _Ed se souvenait encore du mécontentement du colonel qui n'avait pas hésité à crier sur Marco. Mais il avait fini par se calmer et accepter._

 _La général Armstrong aurait pu prétendre au poste, mais la femme au cœur de glace avait fini par choisir de rentrer à Briggs avec ses hommes. Elle préférait laisser les ennuis administratifs au colonel et se charger des batailles au Nord._

 _Et soudain, alors qui repensait au colonel, les paroles de Pinako lui revient en mémoire. Choqué, l'adolescent en laissa échapper la montre en argent qui tinta en touchant le sol. Surprit Roy se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon qui semblait soudain très pâle. Mais avant que le brun ait put dire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent s'était enfuit en courant._

 _Edward avait fui le plus loin possible. Très troublé par les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis. Il alla se réfugier dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait depuis le jour promis. Le propriétaire avait d'ailleurs offert le séjour au garçon étant au courant du fait que celui-ci avait aider à sauver le pays._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Roy cherchait toujours l'adolescent fuyard. Il finit par se rendre à l'hôpital espérant l'y trouver. Où au moins que l'une des personnes présentes sache où se trouvait l'adolescent._

_ Ah ! Bonjours Colonel, sourit Al quand l'homme entra dans sa chambre.

_ Bonjour Alphonse, sourit Roy. Dis-moi, tu saurais où je peux trouver ton frère ?

 _L'adolescent semblait surpris qu'on lui posa la question. Hohenheim qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Pinako et avant entendu la demande de l'homme fronça les sourcils._

_ Que voulez-vous à mon fils ?

_ Oh ! Pas grand-chose, répondit l'homme. Simplement, quand il est venu me rendre sa montre il ne semblait pas aller bien. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui pouvait le perturber.

_ Il n'est plus dans l'armée maintenant, répondit Hohenheim. Si Ed ne va pas bien c'est nous qui l'aiderons. Vous n'avez plus à vous en occuper.

 _Roy fronça les sourcils de même que Pinako. Mais il préféra ne pas réduire l'homme en cendre et lui répondre calmement._

_ Qu'il soit dans l'armée ou pas. Je considère Ed comme un ami, et je tiens à l'aider si cela m'est possible.

 _Pinako sourit et intervint avant que le père des deux garçons ne puisse répondre._

_ Edward n'est pas ici, répondit-elle. Et personne ne l'a vu depuis un moment. Mais je suppose qu'il doit encore être préoccupé par ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit le militaire. Pourriez-vous lui dire que s'il a besoin de quelque chose il peut venir me demander ?

 _La vieille femme acquiesça calmement et Roy quitta la chambre du cadet Elric._

 _Et alors qu'Hohenheim s'installait près de son fils pour parler avec lui, la vieille femme elle quitta la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, mais elle ne prit pas le chemin menait la maison de Maes Hugues où elle logeait avec Winry grâce à la gentillesse de la veuve de l'homme qu'avaient de toute évidence connu Winry ainsi que les deux frères._

 _Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Edward. Surtout que le gérant savait qu'elle était de la famille. Il lui avait donc indiqué la chambre sans hésiter. Le blond fut surpris de voir Pinako sur le pas de la porte, mais il l'a laissa entrer. Une fois tous les deux installés confortablement la vieille femme prit la parole._

_ Ton colonel est passé à l'hôpital, lui dit-elle.

_ Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

 _La vieille femme rit._

_ Parce qu'il trouvait que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien, répondit-elle. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

 _Le garçon baissa les yeux._

_ Allons, sourit Pinako. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Au fait, il a laissé un message pour toi.

_ Quel message ?

_ Que même si tu quittais l'armée tu pourrais toujours venir lui demander de l'aide.

 _Edward rougit aux paroles de Pinako. Il imaginait bien le colonel, avec son air sérieux lui dire cela._

_ Il a aussi dit que pour lui tu étais un ami. Mais à mon avis il a utilisé cet adjectif uniquement parce qu'Hohenheim était en face de lui. Vu votre différence d'âge je vous aurais plutôt qualifiés de père/fils ou oncle/neveu.

 _A ses mots, Ed devint encore plus rouge. Etrangement, les mots de Pinako semblaient le perturber._

_ Dis-moi, pourquoi ce militaire pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

 _Ed hésita, ne semblant pas sur de ce qu'il pouvait dire à la vieille femme._

_ Que s'est-il passé quand tu es allé rendre cette montre ?

_ Je … En fait … J'ai repensé à …

_ À quoi Ed ?

 _Ed foudroya Pinako du regard. De toute évidence elle savait ce qui taraudait l'adolescent, mais semblait également décidée à le lui faire avouer. Le blond grogna, jura, tenta de changer de sujet plus ou moins subtilement. Tournant en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Mais Pinako ne se laissa pas avoir, par les manigances de l'adolescent. Et au bout de vingt minutes, le garçon fini par abdiquer._

_ J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit ! Voilà ! Tu es contente !

 _Pinako sourit devant le regard furieux et gêné du garçon._

_ Eh bien voilà, ri-t-elle. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

 _Edward grogna et détournant le regard. Il avait toujours détesté cette manie qu'avait Pinako de lui faire avouer les choses. Mais cela lui avait également fait du bien d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Edward se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil visiblement déprimé._

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire mamie ? Je ne pourrais jamais voir Hohenheim comme un père. Je n'arrive même pas à l'appeler papa. Et maintenant que …

_ Maintenant que tu as compris avoir choisi un père de substitution tu ne le pourras encore moins.

 _Ed acquiesça. Déjà qu'avant il n'arrivait pas à appeler son père papa. Mais alors là, il ne le pourrait jamais. De plus, l'avouer serait blesser Alphonse qui semblait aimer l'homme de tout son cœur. Ce que l'ancien alchimiste avant beaucoup de mal à comprendre._

_ Je vais parler à Alphonse, proposa la femme. Ce sera sans doute plus facile que si c'est toi qui le fait.

 _Le lendemain, Edward se rendit dans la chambre d'hôpital de son frère. Il avait vu Hohenheim quitter le bâtiment alors qu'il s'en approchait. Ravis de ne pas avoir à parler avec son géniteur le garçon entra et monta trouver son frère. Quand le garçon entra dans la pièce il sourit à Alphonse, mais fut surprit de voir que celui-ci ne le lui rendait pas. Il semblait triste._

_ Al ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _L'ancienne armure leva les yeux vers son frère._

_ Mamie est venu me parler hier soir, répondit le garçon. Elle pense que tu n'aimes pas papa. Que pour toi il ne fait pas partie de la famille.

 _Edward serra les dents, peu heureux des raccourcis que faisait de toute évidence Alphonse._

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça Al. Disons que … à cause de son abandon j'ai beaucoup plus souffert que toi. A cause de choses qui m'ont été demandées alors que je n'aurais pas dû avoir à le faire.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme être ton modèle par exemple. Tu t'es beaucoup reposé sur moi après la mort de maman parce que j'étais … Comment dire ça … L'homme de la maison … Je crois qu'on dit ça.

 _Alphonse acquiesça. Effectivement, après la mort de leur mère le garçon avait pris son frère pour modèle. Mais il ne voyait pas le problème._

_ Ce n'est pas le fait d'être ton modèle qui posait problème Al, continua Ed. Mais le fait que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Normalement un père est censé être là pour dire à l'aîné qu'il montre le mauvais exemple. Mais là …

_ Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

 _Ed s'installa près du lit et continua._

_ On avait Pinako et Winry mais … Il n'y avait pas d'homme pour nous … Me montrer le bon exemple. Ou au moins un exemple.

 _Alphonse acquiesça de nouveau. Il pouvait comprendre que cela avait pesé à son frère. Mais il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son grand-frère._

_ Du coup … sans le vouloir j'ai choisi un modèle quelque part, expliqua Ed. Je ne m'en n'étais pas rendu compte avant que Mamie me le fasse remarquer hier. C'est … Comment elle a appelé ça … Je crois qu'on parle de réflexe inconscient.

_ Comme l'instinct ? demanda Al.

_ Ouais, un truc dans le genre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tous les gamins ont besoin d'un modèle. Et s'ils en ont pas dans leur famille ben … Ils choisissent dans leur entourage proche.

 _Alphonse acquiesça à nouveau. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec le fait qu'Edward ne considère pas leur père comme tel._

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport Nii san. Quel rapport avec papa ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, normalement le modèle d'un gamin c'est son père. Quand j'ai choisi mon modèle, inconsciemment j'ai choisi un père de substitution.

 _Al sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il comprenait enfin ce que voulait lui dire son frère. Mais qu'il n'avait visiblement pas osé dire de manière plus directe._

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Al.

_ Je ne sais pas Al. D'après mamie c'est comme ça que fonctionne l'être humain. Un instinct.

 _Le cadet baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas montrer à ses larmes à son frère._

_ Qui ? demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment de silence.

 _Ed se mordit la lèvre. Se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité à son frère. Finalement, il décida d'être franc avec l'autre garçon._

_ Le Colonel.

 _Un nouveau silence tomba sur la chambre. Alphonse refusant de regarder son frère dans les yeux._

_ Sort, fini par demander Alphonse.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien au final. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul. S'il te plait.

_ D'accord. Écoute, si tu as besoin appelle-moi.

 _Et Edward quitta la chambre, anxieux de savoir si son frère allait pouvoir accepter ce qui pouvait être prit pour une trahison à leur famille. Car après tout, Hohenheim était leur géniteur, leur père. Qu'Ed se soit en quelque chose choisi une autre famille devait avoir profondément blessé Alphonse. Et le garçon avait déjà accepté beaucoup de choses venant de son frère. Celui-ci doutait donc qu'il accepte cela. Surtout quand l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup Hohenheim._


End file.
